


Pillow Fights

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Announcement Of Pregnancy, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fpreg, Pillow Fights, Post-Game(s), Sibling Rivalry, scoldings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least they weren't pulling each other's hair again, Cordelia thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fights

A crash and a loud yell interrupted a chaste kiss that was growing more and more heated. Cordelia sighed, reluctantly pulling away from her wife and buttoning her blouse back up.

"We'd better go see what the damage is." Sumia gave a whimper of disappointment, but fixed the fastenings of her own dress and followed Cordelia into the sitting room of their small cottage. The room was a mess; pillows everywhere, books lying on the floor, wooden bowls overturned and a ceramic plate laying on the floor in large pieces. (At least it would be easy enough to clean up.)

"She did it!" two angry little voices cried out. Severa's arms lay folded across her chest, her nose pointed up to the air. Cynthia stomped her foot, her hands on her hips. Sumia rushed to pick up the broken pieces of the plate as best she could without cutting her hands.

"Wait, Sumia..." Cordelia grabbed a pair of oven mitts. "Use these."

"Oh! Thank you." While Sumia attended to the mess, Cordelia realized she was in charge of the discipline once again. Sumia tried, bless her heart, but she always ended up feeling guilty every time she had to scold the girls, especially Severa who would pout and cry and ask if Mama Sumia still loved her.

"Tell me what happened," she said patiently. Some parents would punish their children right away, but maybe this had been an accident.

" _Well,_ mother, if you must know, _Cynthia_ insisted we have a pillow fight, but she's so clumsy and sloppy and before we knew it-"

"Severa's _lying!_ Okay, so the pillow fight was my idea but I wanted to go outside and _Severa_ called me a scaredy-cat and said the room was big enough! Then-"

"-Cynthia pushed me over!"

"Did not! You tripped over your own big feet-"

"Shut up! You're the one who trips all the time!"

"Settle down, you two," Cordelia said, holding up a hand before the argument could go into more foot-stomping, name-calling and tongue-waggling. "Cynthia, sit down on that chair, Severa on the other."

"Oh, Cordelia, don't be too hard on them..." Sumia pleaded as she set the broken pieces of plate on the table. She never liked to throw out broken tableware if she thought there was any way to fix it, especially a plate that had been her mother's. "It _was_ an accident, after all."

"Accident or not, they should know better than to have pillow fights in here," Cordelia sighed. "And that's _all_ I needed to know, you two. I don't care who started it or whose fault it was, you're both in trouble." Severa glared at her while Cynthia's eyes wobbled.

"Y-you're mad at us, Mommy Cordelia?!" _Oh, no..._ Usually Cynthia would just give her best "who, me?" smile to try to get out of trouble, but in that moment Cordelia understood why Sumia didn't like to handle the discipline.

"No one's mad," Sumia said gently. "But you girls can't be running around making messes in here, okay? Rough play is for outside."

"What if it rains?" Severa asked, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Then find something quiet to do inside," Cordelia said. "But it's _not_ raining right now."

"Then...can we go out?" Cynthia asked quietly. "And can we take the pillows with us?"

"Only the old beat-up ones," Sumia said. "And come back inside before dinner, okay? It's your turn to set the table...both of you." Not as punishment, but because the girls were small enough that setting a place was a full job in and of itself. Cynthia's face brightened, Severa lost her frown and they leapt up to grab their "weapons", their fight forgotten as they ran out into the yard. Cordelia sighed with relief.

"Problem solved!"

"Mm! They're getting better lately, I think," Sumia giggled. "Remember when they'd be pulling each other's hair right away, and we had to send one to their room and the other to our room?"

"Don't remind me. It makes me wish I'd thought to find a cottage with more than just two bedrooms!" Cordelia laughed. Sumia suddenly looked a bit tense, her cheeks going pink, and Cordelia came to her side. "Sumia?"

"Well...I didn't want to say anything, because I wasn't entirely sure the hex had worked yet." And suddenly Cordelia remembered Sumia's increased appetite, her complaints of feeling bloated and tired. Her eyes widened, drifting to her wife's stomach.

"Are you..."

"We're going to need to build an extra room, Cordelia," the other woman said. Cordelia's response was a gasp of delight as she threw her arms around her wife, followed by lifting her into her arms and settling her on the divan.

"Let me make dinner tonight, you need your rest."

"Cordelia..." Sumia rolled her eyes playfully. "You're not going to act like you did while I was carrying Cynthia, are you? I'm not an invalid!"

"I know, but let me spoil you a little. You spoil the rest of us all the time," Cordelia pointed out with a smile as she went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients for the meal they'd discussed that morning.

They could tell the girls about the upcoming addition tomorrow.


End file.
